Patients in hospitals or otherwise under medical care frequently require a continuous supply of fluid injected directly into the body, the most commonly known procedure being intravenous feeding. A hollow needle secured to the patient, usually at the hand or wrist area, is connected to a tube which carries a nutrient fluid mixture and perhaps other medicinal fluids from a supply container that is usually suspended on a stand, such that fluid flow into the patient is effected under the influence of gravity. The tube is elongate to permit patient movement. Frequently, the tube too readily follows patient movement and becomes entangled, as when the patient rolls over while sleeping or when reaching a distance over the bed. The tube cannot only become entangled causing patient discomfort and distress, but this can also cause the tube to dislodge from the body. Even without such entanglement, the possibility of it is worrisome to the patient.